Ruby Lips
by E.T GO HOME
Summary: Edward Cullen: Undercover FBI Agent, looking for the notorious thief 'Ruby Lips'. Bella is Ruby Lips. Both are suffering from a bad break up and find comfort in each other...Little do they know their fate lies in the other person's hands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Me: Yeah so I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it...BUT I do own this cool Robert Poster!**

**Brain: ZOINK...No you don't!**

**Me: Yeah...life can be a bitch!**

**OK PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...AND BETTER THAN MY OTHER STORY! ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED!**

_**Chapter 1-How it all began...**_

_-Start of flashback-_

_I looked around the big classroom. Today was the first day of Kindergarten. That's right...I'm a big girl now. I can also use the toilet on my own and go to sleep on my own with ONLY the nightlight on. Yeah...Me=Big Girl!_

_The teacher Ms Carlson put us in a seating arrangement. I hated that, I want to sit next to Jessica! I was sitting at the back and on my right was a boy. A smelly, yucky and dirty boy with boy germs. He had green eyes and bronze hair. He looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He had nice white teeth for a boy, unlike Mike Newton who has yellow teeth with lots of fillings._

_Ms Carlson told us to draw something but I don't know what to draw. Oh I know._

_*10 minutes later*_

_I looked at my finished work. It was a stickperson with a big bag of money on their back.. It was a robber. I want to be a robber when I grow up. I heard some movement to my right. I looked and saw the boy watching my drawing. I looked at his. _

_He saw me looking and said, "It's a policeman. I'm going to become one when I grow up!"_

_I showed him mine and told him it was a robber and told him I was going to become one when I grow up._

"_I know, I become a police and you become a robber and when you steal stuff I can catch you and put you in jail!" The boy said his eyes lighting up with excitement._

_I nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yeah and then I'm going to steal more stuff and you can keep putting me in jail and we can be best friends forever."_

_The boy nodded enthusiastically too. "I'm Cullen, Edward Cullen." He said extending his hand in a James Bond way._

"_I'm Isabella Swan but I liked to be called Bella." I said and I took his hand and shook it._

_Maybe sitting next to a boy wasn't that bad._

_-End of flashback-_

**Beep, Beep, Beep...**

The timer on my watch went off bringing me out of my daydream. I sighed and looked around. It's go time. You're probably wondering what I'm doing. You see I'm losing my job tomorrow (if you're wondering how I know...gossip spreads fast in my workplace) and I have no money to eat or pay my rent. I am 21 years old and I can't look after myself. So I'm going to do what no-one else has dared to do...or maybe they did but they probably got caught but I'm going to get away with it. I'm going to steal money from the bank I work in. How I'm going to get away with it I hear you ask? Well I know I'm going to get away with it because I have a plan.

I walked to the vault room, my heels echoing in the empty hallways, my heart thudding loudly in my ribcages. I was wearing black skinnies, a balck ski mask and a black hoodie and I put the hood up, I don't want to make it to obvious I stole it, it might be a bit obvious I stole it as I work here. I am one of the guards that move the money from one vault to another for safety and everyone was off "sick" today (I fed them bad Chinese yesterday) so I was the only one there. I'm not going to just go in there and grab the money and run out, no that's way too obvious and easy. I like it to be more adventurous and challenging.

I punched in the security code and wheeled the money out. There were blocks and blocks of money piled on top of each other. I wheeled the money into the sewage room and opened the drain lid. There was easily about 10 grand in each block so I grabbed 3 and chucked them down drain. Yeah three would last me for several months. I looked at the blocks of money; I could hear the money calling out to me, telling me to take them too. I shrugged, well if I take three I might as well take 10 to make it make it even...well it can't hurt to take it all.

I chucked all of the money down the drain. I grabbed the paper blocks I made yesterday and put them on the wheelie. I made them 2 weeks ago and boy did they take long to make. I covered the outside of the paper blocks with money to make it looks like the actually money blocks where there. I stood there and looked at what I done. I am so proud of myself.

An idea popped into my head, let me make this more interesting. This might be my first theft but who says it's my last? I kissed the top of the one of the paper blocks at the top, might as well make a signature mark.

I wheeled the paper blocks to the other vault for "safety". You might be wondering why I chucked the money down the drain but you'll find out soon enough. I then went to my locker and grabbed all my stuff. I won't be coming back tomorrow since I'm getting fired anyway.

I walked to my car and drove to the gym. I parked my car, grabbed my empty sports bag and went to the back of the building. There was a fire engine.

There was an "emergency fire" in the gym yesterday, well actually I called them and then while the firemen were all looking away I took out the engine. Fire truck engines are hard to come by and need to imported from another country which takes days so they left it here, also it was too heavy to move.

I removed the drain lid and looked down; I could see the blocks of money. The water in the sewer only travels one way and this is the next drain stop. I went to the back of the fire truck and picked up the hose. My hands were shaking as I turned it to sucking mode. I walked over to the drain, my legs felt like jelly, and sucked the blocks of money out of the drain. I then loaded the blocks of money into my gym bag. This may sound easy and fun but it a lot of hard work, nothing like the movies where it's all easy.

I sat on the floor for a few minutes and breathed heavily. I can't believe I'm actually almost getting away with such a big theft.

This all seemed like a dream until now...reality came crashing down on me.

What if I get caught? How long will I be in jail for?

Be strong Bella. This is a life or death situation, you need this money to live. You're basically doing nothing wrong; rules are there to be broken after all!

I took a deep breath and stood up. My t-shirt was clinging to me with sweat from all the nervousness I was feeling.

I grabbed my now full gym bag and slid through the abandoned back exit. There was a tiny room with a door at the other end. I went to the door and checked both sides just in case anyone was there. My heart was thudding so fast and furiously I thought it was going to jump out of my ribcage. I quickly walked into the shower room and walked out; making it look like I just had a good workout (the nervous sweating actually helped). I walked out of the exit my pace picking up as I neared my car. Come on Bella, a few more steps and you'll be safe. I opened my boot and stuffed the gym bag in and then slid into the front seat.

I quickly reversed my car and done a u-turn. My tyres skidded across the road as I zoomed home. I could see the silhouette of my apartment in the distance and I gradually lowered my speed. I parked the car outside my apartment and just sat there. I let out a long breath and leaned my head against the steering wheel.

I can't believe I just got away with theft!

Sure this took a lot of planning and researches, after all getting the information about fire truck were not easy, but I did it!

I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! I got out of the car and grabbed my gym bag and went up to my apartment, doing a little happy dance on the way.

I guess Bob the Builder was right...YES WE CAN!

**A/N: So tell me, how was it?**

** You likey?**

**Review please! Pretty please!**

**It's longer than my other stories! Ok fine i know it's short but that's because it's just the start! It's gonig to get longer from the next chapter!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**P.S. I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEW MOON ON SATURDAY!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, thank you to "Australia13" for send me crashing back to reality with her review, "Are you ever going to write another chapter?"...**

**That made me write this chapter 4:30 in the morning!**

**Secondly, A HUGE APOLOGY TO EVERYONE!**

**I appreciate all your reviews and thank you for reading my story. Sorry for not writing...**

**Thirdly, i could tell you why i've not been writing but...i think i should just carry on with the story and my "excuses" would be at the bottom!**

**=)**

_Chapter 2 - 2 years later..._

_**My first love broke my heart for the first time,**_  
_**And I was like**_  
_**Baby, baby, baby ohhh**_  
_**Like baby, baby, baby noo**_  
_**Like baby, baby, baby ohh**_  
_**I thought you'd always be mine mine**_  
_**Baby, baby, baby ohh**_  
_**Like baby, baby, baby noo**_  
_**Like baby, baby, baby ohh...**_

I slammed the radio off. Stupid love songs. Made by stupid hormonal teenage boys. Heard by stupid people. Stupid love song!

Love? What is that? It doesn't exist. Just a stupid word used by people to make themselves and others feel good. I picked up my coffee cup and took a long sip.

"So have you looked at the case file yet?" Jase said entering my office. I looked at him like he sprouted 3 heads. "The case file? Oh come on Ed!" Jase sighed.

"Oh right, that. Yes." I replied but i didn't really.

"Alright Edward this is enough! So you had one bad break up. So what? I've been through loads of them, ask anyone. You have been made the head agent of this case. The leader, everything relies on you so get your act together!" Jase said before slamming the door and exiting.

He's right. I am Edward Cullen, 25 years old, FBI agent and very wealthy, yet i can't stop pining for my ex-girlfriend Tanya.

But she was a bitch anyway, cheating on me.

How dare she?  
And how dare me for sulking over her.  
I don't need her.

I am Edward frikking Cullen!

"Hey Ed boy you coming over tonight?" Jase said popping his head through the door. I gave a nod and then he disappeared.

That was Jase Baker. My best friend and my fellow colleague. He was one for the dramatics. I met him in University when he was aspiring to be an actor but i convinced him to be a secret agent because he was very good at acting and that is why he is one of our top undercover agents.

He's Jase frikking Baker and I'm Edward frikking Cullen and we're going to get drunk tonight!

But first i must look at the case file. Ruby Lips eh? That sounds sexy...

_Meanwhile..._

_**California girls**_  
_**We're unforgettable**_  
_**Daisy Dukes**_  
_**Bikinis on top**_  
_**Sun-kissed skin**_  
_**So hot**_  
_**We'll melt your Popsicle**_  
_**Oooooh oh oooooh**_

The whole room thumped to the beat of the music. Rubbish and drink cups were all over the floor where moments ago people were dancing before i kicked them all out.

I held this party to forget. To forget what happened to me all those years ago today. What drove me to rob. To steal. To become the notorious Ruby Lips.

I switched off the music.

Who cares about the past right? I mean I don't regret robbing ever.

I love being Ruby Lips. It makes my life more adventerous, makes it more intersting. Also Ruby Lips earned me this brand swanking new apartment which i love, not to mention all the money i have!

What more could a girl wish for?

Well actually right now i wish i had a maid. It's a bloody mess in here. But I could clean up in the morning...

Which reminds me, i need a job to keep up with the Ruby Lips identity otherwise people will woonder where i get my money from. That or i could kill one of my great aunts and say they left me inherited money...Job it is then!

**And that's all...Sorry it's short!  
**

**Ok my excuses...all of which are true are...**

**One, my computer was broken for like half the year and had to be rebooted.**

**Two, when it got rebooted everything got deleted, including the original Chapter 2.**

**Three, i would have updated in the summer holidays but right now it is Ramadan and i cannot be bothered.**

**And there are more but you get the gist of it right?**

**Read, Review and Rock 'N' Roll...E.T GO HOME**

**=)**


End file.
